


Ugly

by Livingdeadren



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, I love Nicole Dollanganger tbh, kinda angsty, reader is female, we need more Alice Angel in the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingdeadren/pseuds/Livingdeadren
Summary: [ loosely Based on the song 'Ugly' by Nicole Dollanganger ]Alice loves you





	1. Chapter 1

The day was gloomy, you were just walking to the studio from your job at retail - wearing a sweater, black pants and black shoes; you soon arrived at the old abandoned studio and looked around making sure no danger was around.

People always asked why you went there, well because your girlfriend lives there but you never told them that for two reasons:

1\. It would give your sexuality away

And

2\. they would probably think that you were crazy because barely anyones knows that any other creatures besides rats and spiders are in there.

 

Well there are creatures there, but not just any ordinary creatures; Ink creatures And one of them was your girlfriend.  
You started walking and soon got to the area where you two usually meet up. You heard her footsteps and her voice say "hello my sweetheart" in a tone that sounded raspy, yet loving and gentle - the voice was very familiar and soothing. the voice belonged to your girlfriend, Alice Angel.

She hugged you from behind, and smiled - you smiled at this, the smile that she loved so much from the girl that she loved so much; she then let go and asked "So how was your day [Y/N]?.."   
"It was okay-ish.." You didn't want to tell her what happened, you didn't want Alice ending up killing them - but she knew something was up.

"Did they hurt you again?" This time she was frowning slightly, and you knew you couldn't lie to her so you told the truth

"Yes.."

Her mouth then grew into a scowl, she was growing angry at the people who dared to hurt you - and you knew this, but now you noticed that she might do something do hurt them.  
"What they say isn't true, your beautiful and they are just jealous of your beauty my dear.."

"But its true.."

"Its not true!"

You started to cry, hoping she wouldn't find out about the cuts on your arms. But alas, she would find out soon - but not at the moment.  
"They can't hurt you [Y/N].. They won't hurt you anymore.." She hugged you close, trying her best to comfort you - you kept crying sadly. 

 

\- Timeskip - 

 

You woke up, noticing you were still at the studio but where Alice usually stayed. You don't remember how you fell asleep but you saw Alice next to you, drenched in blood that wasn't yours. 

"I took care of it [Y/N], you can be happy now.."

"Thank you Alice.."


	2. A/N - Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thank you / A/N

Thank you for all the hits and kudos! Usually when I make a fanfic on wattpad barely anyone reads it so i'm honestly suprised that people like my writing! 

also, should I make a sequeal thats also a oneshot? because I have few plots in mind for a sequeal, so comment yes or no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, this will also be on my wattpad


End file.
